


miss you

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When a bignot-doofyAsgardian begs you to come with him, well... you go.





	miss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Miss You by the Rolling Stones (1978) || for sara47q

Okay, so here’s the thing.

Big doofy guys with muscles weren’t made for long term relationships. Like, no one anywhere had ever implied anything different.  And Darcy wasn’t about to go around questioning things that were a given.

But here she was, lying awake, with her mind full of a big doofy guy with muscles. And her mind wasn’t on his muscles. Thor actually wasn’t that big of a doof, actually, so maybe that was the difference here.

It didn’t matter. He fit every other part of the stereotype and when she’d let him into her room that time… and the time after that… and the final time before he’d left Earth for parts unknown… well… she’d repeatedly told herself not to get attached.

So why was this hurting so damn much?

Darcy took a deep breath and let it out again, ruffling her bangs and breaking the silence in her room. The too-still-silence.

Seriously, why was it so quiet in here? Maybe  _that_  was why she couldn’t sleep. She needed white noise. Needed her fan to move the air around. And since it apparently wasn't… her mind was wandering to Thor.

Why wasn’t her fan running? It had been when she’d gone to bed. Maybe she’d blown another fuse or something. She rolled over and placed her feet on the ground, grumbling about having to go out to check the fuse box in the dark.

When she was upright, she turned to the left to stretch and noticed the light coming from outside.

It was  _bright_. Too bright.

“Holy shit…” She threw back the covers, still managing to get tangled in it as she ran for the door of her room. The blanket ended up getting dragged across the living room floor before she reached the front door and threw it open, running barefoot into her front yard and around to the side yard where she hid her tomato plants from the blistering sun in a couple flower pots pushed flush against the house.

And standing there, looking one-hundred percent out of place with his Asgardian regalia in the middle of her shitty yard, was the man who’d been keeping her awake.

“Thor?” she asked, her brow furrowing as she took a tentative step towards him.

He made a sound, something akin to a sob as he moved towards her, falling to the ground a couple of steps in. She closed the distance, kneeling beside him as her eyes strained in the darkness to see if he was hurt. “Thor?  Babe? What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, simply wrapping his arms around her and allowing his head to fall to her shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re still here.”

The way he said it made her think he wasn’t talking about her specific location, but something a little more vague, and definitely more serious.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

He gave another shuddering sob and shook his head. “You have to come with me, Darcy.”

“Come with you? Dude, I dunno if that’s such a good idea… there’s something going down in Wakanda and– you’ve apparently cut your hair… things are  _happening_.”  

He cut her off again, this time pressing his lips to hers in clear desperation. “Come with me,” he repeated, and even though she didn’t have any idea where he was planning on going, she nodded her head.

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll come with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
